Sister of Mine
by TheOneYouEnvy
Summary: No one ever knew Robin had a sister, that is until now. There's one problem, she works for Slade, his worst enemy. Can she manage to keep her secret? Or will her brother learn the truth? Will Danny and her two friends manage to face their horrible pasts? Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead. - Benjamin Franklin, Poor Richard's Almanac. OCs needed.
1. Chapter 5

Sister of Mine

Chapter 1 Super Siblings

Danny's POV

I slipped into the Titan's Tower, smirking at how easy it was even with all the security systems they had installed. I used my training to expertly go through the lasers and other devices mean to stop anyone trying to break in. I came to a keypad, I almost laughed at how easy this was, I typed in a few numbers and the doors opened, only to be met with a scanner. I had planned for this. I quickly overrode the code, causing the door opened with a "Whoosh!" I hate it when doors do that, it makes too much noise.

I walked up several flights of stairs and into the Titan's main room, not wanting to risk them finding me in the elevator. It was just the cyborg and green shape shifter, so I walked in and sat down on the couch beside the green boy, he was about my age, and was playing video games along with the cyborg guy and casually said, "So, what yah playing?"

"A new game I got called-" green boys eyes widened when he realized he I wasn't someone he knew, it was very comical! "W-who are you?"

I smirked at him, clearly amused by his panic, "Why should I tell you?"

The other guy stood up, he was African American and a good portion of him was metal, that was pretty cool, "Because if you don't I blast you into oblivion!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Big words, I salute you sir," I mock saluted him. "Maybe the educational system isn't a complete failure, there's hope after all!"

He looked taken aback for a moment but turned his hand that wasn't holding me by the collar into a laser cannon, that was cool too, I though idly, "You asked for it!"

"Never mind, it's hopeless."

I simply smirked as he blasted the concentrated beam straight at my face and before I was blown the ashes I quickly ducked out of his hold and used my cat- like abilities to get behind him and tackle him before the two boys could completely comprehend what was going on.

They both blinked, shocked at what had just happened and trying to comprehend how I was still alive. Just as the green one was about to make a comment, a boy with spiky black hair and a mask, a girl with long auburn hair and green eyes, and a girl with short purple hair and indigo eyes came in.

"Cyborg, how many times have I told you not to blow Beast Boy up?" The black haired boy yelled, making me snicker for two reasons. One, who came up with these names? Two, they tried to blow each other up on average?

The guy that was half robot, Cyborg, pointed to me (this time not with his laser hand, though it was still cool), still unable to talk from shock. The boy with black hair looked at me and his eyes widened and jaw dropped to the floor. I think he recognized me.

Robin's POV

_'I-it's her! She is alive; I knew she was, even though Batman told me she was dead!'_ I thought in shock.

"Phoenix!" I exclaimed out of shock, not paying attention to the fact that I was calling her by _that_ name.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Sorry Richey, I don't go by that name anymore. You can just call me Danny, or little sister, like you used to."

I smiled, relieved that she wasn't mad at me for calling her that, "Good to see you again Danny. Oh, and unlike you, I still go by Robin, so if you would please call me that."

"Since when have I ever listened to you, Richey?" The last part was obviously meant to tick me off, I chose to ignore it.

"Who is she?" Beast Boy asked.

"This is my little sister, Danielle, though she goes by Danny, apparently."

Everyone started to exchange greetings and I took this time to look her over and see how much she had changed. She was wearing black, baggy cargo pants, a red long-sleeve plaid shirt over a black tank top, black combat boots, and to top it off she had a red baseball cap on backwards. She had in no make- up, her mid-back length hair was in a ponytail at the nape of her neck, she was wearing a ring on the middle finger of her right hand in the shape of a phoenix, only her left ear had an earring that was in the shape of a phoenix, and around her neck was a plain chain necklace. She didn't look to different, she had the same black hair as me and her silvery- gray eyes that I had, though nobody knew because I always wore my mask.

I smiled when I remembered her as a little girl, afraid of thunder, coming to her big brother for comfort. It was good to see her again.

Danny's POV (again)

Even though I would never admit it, I really did miss my brother over the years that we were separated from each other. If I was perfectly honest with myself, which I'm not, I would say I was envious of him, he had great friends and a perfect home, but of course I wouldn't say that out loud, ever.

"I should go before I become a burden..." I said with fake sadness as I walked towards the door.

"Wait," Robin called to me as I walked away. "Will you come back soon?"

I didn't turn around, not wanting to face the truth, "I don't know, depends on if I get another day off..." Shit, I said too much!

"What kind of job do you do the working at?" Starfire asked, obviously not the most fluent in english (or slang for that matter).

"I have to go now; I don't want to get in trouble with my boss!" Said hurriedly, trying not to waste anymore time.

I ran out the door as fast as I could, jumping out of a tenth story window and landing on my feet. I had managed to escape the building in record time and continued running to the hideout, my pace not slowing throughout the entire trip. I knew Robin hated him, so he couldn't know I worked for his worst enemy.

_He couldn't know I worked for Slade._


	2. Chapter 2

Sister of Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but they did fill my childhood with dreams and an over active imagination.(which I still have...)

A/N: I'm shocked I got so many reviews and all, thanks! I forgot the author's note last chapter, I think. Anyway, on to reviews:

brookiehere: Yeah, I have an idea of when that's going to happen... you'll have to wait and see. Thanks for the review!

Victoria5624:Yeah I agree, Danny is pretty badass. You can stop your waiting! I know he's somewhat loving twards her, wouldn't you be if the rest of your family was killed in a fire and then she was taken away from you? I've never watched Starwars, but that sounds really funny! Thanks for the review!

Sajintmm: Yeah, I was trying to think bird. Thanks for the review!

dude305: Thanks for the compliment, and I know there are a few mistakes. Nobody's perfect! I'm glad you like it. I'm updating now! Thanks for the review!

kitty13492: Thank you! I'm trying to update fast! Thanks for the review!

Edit- I still forgot the first chapter's AN. Sorry.

I'm trying not to kill my sister right now as she keeps screaming. She's mad that I'm on the computer when she wants to be on it.

Anyway, you might have noticed that I'm going back and editing this story. If you did, I applaud you, if not, I can understand if you feel stupid. You're not though.

Go on, read!

Chapter 2 A New Villain

Danny's POV

I sluggishly sat up in my bed. My alarm was singing the song 'break Your Little Heart' by All Time Low. I love that song so I let it keep playing while I got dressed. I had to dress up as a boy, because me being a girl would just cause problems for everyone, so I go by Danny and everyone thinks I'm a guy, except for two or three that know my secret.

I ran outside as I was pulling my gloves on and saw two guys and called to them, "Hey, Damien, Ryan, what's up?"

They turned and the taller one, Damien, said, "'Sup Danny, where were you yesterday? Ryan and I had to cover for you!"

"Yeah, I thought you were the responsible one. I have never been as panicked as I was when Slade asked us where you were!" Ryan added, he's not the brightest kid I've ever known, but hey, he's my friend.

"... That's not really something that I would admit, man..." I told him.

"So where were you?" Damien pestered, damn; he could get annoying at times.

I sighed in a defeated manner; I knew they, at least Damien, wouldn't stop asking until I gave them an answer. I made a motion for them to get close so I could whisper in their ears, "I went to see my brother..."

"What?" They said in unison, the idiots.

"Shut the hell up! Are you trying to draw attention?" I whisper- yelled as one of Slade's minions looked over at us.

"How the hell did you get in the Titan's Tower?" Damien asked in amazement.

I rolled my eyes, "You guys underestimate me, and just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm not the best thief here." Did I forget to mention that they're the only ones that know I'm really a girl? Well, they are, Slade knows too but he doesn't count.

Ryan's eyes went wide, "Where did you learn stuff like that?"

"I- I- the School..." My past is still a sensitive thing and I don't like talking about it, or even thinking about it really, luckily, they understood that.

Suddenly the intercom- thingy (it's a technical term) beeped and said, "Danny Graiz please come to Slade's office as soon as possible!"

Damn it, that meant I had to go on a mission! "See yah guys!" I waved, they waved back and I took off down the hallway.

I reached the door and skidded to a halt, taking a deep breath to prepare me for Slade, I walked in with a emotionless face. "Hello sir,"

"Danny, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Daryl, I think of you as my own daughter, hell, you could even call me Dad if you want!" He told me, yeah, once you get to know him, he's not all that scary, he's a bit of a goof ball actually. A thing that not many people know is that he has a split personality, it makes sense.

"'Sup Daryl, so whatcha' got for me to do?" I asked as I put my feet up on his desk, knowing he wouldn't mind since I always do that.

"I want you to infiltrate the Titan's Tower and hack the security mainframe; we need to be able to infiltrate the tower for a mission next week."

I blinked, was he serious, "I already know how to get into the tower undetected and through the security system without anyone knowing."

His eyes widened, "How do you know that?"

I shrugged, "Robin is my older brother so I decided to pay him a surprise visit, it wasn't too hard. The hardest part was the eye scanner, but I have the main code so it wasn't that hard."

"Well then, I guess you can have the day off," He told me.

"Thanks Daryl!" I exclaimed and hugged him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had somehow convinced the Teen Titans to go to a club (it was one of those teen clubs), Damien and Ryan were gonna meet me there. I was excited to say the least, I was gonna be with all my friends (Titans included) and my brother!

We arrived at the club and I started looking around for my two idiotic friends, they were trying to look cool by the entrance. I rolled my eyes and ran over to them, the others following closely behind.

"Yo, Ryan, Damien, whatcha' been up to?" I asked as I approached them.

"Eh, nothin' much, it was kinda boring without you today. What did the boss want anyway?" Ryan asked.

I whispered to them, "Something I can't talk about here or now."

They nodded just in time as the Titans came up and Robin said, "Are you two my sister's friends?"

"Geeze Richey," I groaned. "Don't be so formal and uptight, we're here to have fun! Oh, and yes, these two idiots are my best friends!"

"Hey!" Ryan started.

"We're not idiots!" Damien finished, also adding, "At least I'm not."

"Let's go inside before this argument progresses to where I have to incapacitate them!" I said as I pushed everyone to the entrance of the club. 'This is gonna be a long night...' I thought as we entered the overly crowded place.

_I'M A LINE! FEAR MY AWESOMESAUCETASTICNESS!_

_'I'M GONNA KILL THOSE TWO!'_ I thought as we got up on stage. I can't help but wonder how I get myself into these kinds of situations.

"Note to Self by Skye Sweetnam, Ryan drums and Damien key board, I'll take the mike and electric," I told them as we started setting everything up.

"Okay people," I spoke into the mike, "My friends and I are gonna be singing the song, 'Note to Self' by Skye Sweetnam, hope you like it!"

_2, 3, 4!_

_I rise to greet the day,_

_Despite the monsters underneath my bed,_

Huh, I had forgotten how much I liked this song.

_I grab a pen and count to ten,_

_and spill the contents of my head!_

_This is the here, this is the now,_

_I gotta make it somehow!_

_Sometimes it feels as if my brain is bursting,_

_Gotta write it down._

_Note to self:_

_Feed the dog, call the mom, write a song,_

_And rule the world by noon!_

'Rule the world by noon'? More like rule the world by Friday.

_Note to self:_

_Make the grade, make your mark, break a leg,_

_And don't forget to always work the room!_

_'Cause everything is going by so fast,_

_I just wanna make something that lasts!_

_But I'm gonna leave the keys up on the shelf!_

_Note to self..._

I started the guitar solo, grinning along with the Idiots. The crowd was going wild, it was such a rush!

_I lose myself inside the night,_

_Despite the demons in my mind!_

_We hit the streets and take his hand,_

_The promise land, ain't far behind!_

It's interesting how well I can relate to this song.

_Wether it's right or if it's wrong,_

_I wanna party all night long!_

_Sometimes it feels as if my brain is bursting,_

_Gotta work it out!_

_Note to self:_

_Feed the dog, call the mom, write a song,_

_And rule the world by noon!_

_Note to self:_

_Make the grade, make your mark, break a leg,_

_And don't forget to always work the room!_

I was enjoying this, not that I would admit it. Especially since it was Damien and Ryan's idea.

_'Cause everything is going by so fast,_

_I just wanna make something that lasts!_

_But I'm gonna leave the keys up on the shelf!_

_Note to self..._

Ryan threw his drum stick up in the air and caught it, everyone cheered as the song came to a finish. There was a unanimous cheer of "Encore!"

"Hey guys, how about one more song?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" They yelled together.

"Okay, we're gonna do I Need a Doctor!"

_[Ryan]_  
><em>I'm about to lose my mind<em>  
><em>You've been gone for so long<em>  
><em>I'm running out of time<em>  
><em>I need a doctor<em>  
><em>Call me a doctor<em>  
><em>I need a doctor, doctor<em>  
><em>To bring me back to life<em>

The fact that Ryan could sing higher that me scares me.

_[Danny]_  
><em>I told the world, one day I would pay it back.<em>  
><em>Say it on tape and lay it, record it, so that one day I could play it back.<em>  
><em>But I don't even know if I believe it when I'm saying that.<em>  
><em>Doubt startin' to creep in, everyday it's just so grey and black.<em>  
><em>Hope, I just need a ray of that<em>  
><em>'Cause no one sees my vision<em>  
><em>When I play it for 'em, they just say it's whack.<em>  
><em>But they don't know what dope is.<em>  
><em>And I don't know if I was awake or asleep when I wrote this.<em>  
><em>All I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest.<em>  
><em>You picked me up, breathed new life in me. I owe my life to you.<em>  
><em>But for the life of me, I don't see why you don't see like I do.<em>  
><em>But it just dawned on me; you lost a son. Demon's fightin' you, it's dark.<em>  
><em>Let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you.<em>  
><em>I don't think you realize what you mean to me, not the slightest clue.<em>  
><em>'Cause me and you, were like a crew. I was like your sidekick.<em>  
><em>You gon' either wanna fight when I get off this fucking mic,<em>  
><em>Or you gon' hug me. But I'm out of options, there's nothing else I can do cause...<em>

Eminem is amazing. He was my favorite rapper.

_[Ryan]_  
><em>I'm about to lose my mind<em>  
><em>You've been gone for so long<em>  
><em>I'm running out of time<em>  
><em>I need a doctor<em>  
><em>Call me a doctor<em>  
><em>I need a doctor, doctor<em>  
><em>To bring me back to life<em>

_[Danny]_  
><em>It hurts when I see you struggle.<em>  
><em>You come to me with ideas.<em>  
><em>You say they're just pieces, so I'm puzzled.<em>  
><em>'Cause the shit I hear is crazy,<em>  
><em>But you're either getting lazy, or you don't believe in you no more.<em>  
><em>Seems like your own opinions, not one you can form.<em>  
><em>Can't make a decision, you keep questioning yourself,<em>  
><em>Second guessing, and it's almost like your begging for my help.<em>  
><em>Like, I'm YOUR leader.<em>  
><em>You're supposed to fucking be MY mentor.<em>  
><em>I can endure no more!<em>  
><em>I demand you remember who you are!<em>  
><em>It was YOU, who believed in me,<em>  
><em>When everyone was telling you, don't sign me.<em>  
><em>Everyone at the fucking label, lets tell the truth.<em>  
><em>You risked your career for me, I know it as well as you.<em>  
><em>Nobody wanted to fuck with the white boy...<em>  
><em>Dre, I'm crying in this booth.<em>  
><em>You saved my life, now maybe it's my time to save yours.<em>  
><em>But I can never repay you, what you did for me is way more.<em>  
><em>But I ain't giving up faith, and you ain't giving up on me.<em>  
><em>Get up Dre! I'm dying, I need you, come back for fuck's sake<em>

_[Ryan]_  
><em>I'm about to lose my mind<em>  
><em>You've been gone for so long<em>  
><em>I'm running out of time<em>  
><em>I need a doctor<em>  
><em>Call me a doctor<em>  
><em>I need a doctor, doctor<em>  
><em>To bring me back to life<em>  
><em>Bring me back to life<em>

_[Damien]_  
><em>It literally feels like a lifetime ago<em>  
><em>But I still remember the shit like it was just yesterday though<em>  
><em>You walked in, yellow jump suit<em>  
><em>Whole room, cracked jokes<em>  
><em>Once you got inside the booth, told you, like smoke<em>  
><em>Went through friends, some of them I put on<em>  
><em>But they just left, they said was riding to the death<em>  
><em>But where the fuck are they now<em>  
><em>Now that I need them, I don't see none of them<em>  
><em>All I see is Slim<em>  
><em>Fuck all you fairweather friends<em>  
><em>All I need is him<em>  
><em>Fucking backstabbers<em>  
><em>When the chips were down, you just laughed at us<em>  
><em>Now you bout to feel the fucking wrath of aftermath, faggots<em>  
><em>You gon' see us in our lab jackets and ask where the fuck we been?<em>  
><em>You can kiss my indecisive ass crack maggots and the crackers ass<em>  
><em>Little cracker jack beat making wack math,<em>  
><em>Backwards producers, I'm back bastards<em>  
><em>One more CD and then I'm packing up my bags and as I leave<em>  
><em>And I guarantee they'll scream, Dre don't leave us like that man cause...<em>

_[Ryan]_  
><em>Im about to lose my mind<em>  
><em>You've been gone for so long<em>  
><em>I'm running out of time<em>  
><em>I need a doctor<em>  
><em>Call me a doctor<em>  
><em>I need a doctor, doctor<em>  
><em>To bring me back to life<em>  
><em>Bring me back to life<em>  
><em>Bring me back to life<em>

We all bowed as everyone in the club clapped, we were grinning like the idiots we were. We walked off the stage and were met by the Teen Titans.

"Dude, that was awesome! Danny, you rap as good as Eminem. How can you do that even though you're a girl?" Beast Boy continued to ask simmiliar questions about the subject.

My eyes turned the color of hardened steel, and we all knew something bad was about to happen...A/N: Hahaha, I left you on a cliff hanger! I hope you like this chapter anyway. Oh yeah, the line, he's a character too, you never know what he's gonna say... -_-

READ THIS! I have two very important questions.

A) Do you want me to put the lyrics of the songs in here?

B) I want to know if you think I'm a boy or a girl according to my writing, I'll give you a hint, my name is Maxx.

R&R please

Edit- … Not much to say. I'm sick and I don't know if I'll live to see tomorrow.

R&R


End file.
